Question: Daniel starts counting at 32, and he counts by fours. If 32 is the 1st number that Daniel counts. what is the 15th number that he counts?
Answer: What is the first number that he counts? $32$ What is the second number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&32 + 4 \\ &= 36\end{align*}$ What is the third number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&32 + 4 + 4 \\ &= 32 + (2 \times 4) \\ &= 40\end{align*}$ What is the 15th number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&32 + (14\times4) \\ &= 32 + 56 \\ &= 88\end{align*}$